


You Will Know The Emeritus Name

by mangledmajesty



Category: Ghost BC
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm, Papa Emeritus III - Freeform, Scratching, Smut, Submissive, blowjob, cardinal copia - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangledmajesty/pseuds/mangledmajesty
Summary: Cardinal Copia decides to let his naughty thoughts run free and take over, but did not expect a dark turn.





	You Will Know The Emeritus Name

After midnight, a town venue was quiet, but lit up by street lights. The Swedish metal band known as Ghost had been playing there for the night. Such a long night of playing songs, VIP backstage members, and autograph signing. Everyone had gone home except for the mischievous and notorious, Cardinal Copia. 

The pale man was dressed in his black attire suit. His hair freshly combed back. The man was feeling a bit explicit and obscene at the time. A salacious thought came across his head and made him very aroused. It was worth a shot—thought to himself. Copia made his way down to a slightly dark room that was lit by dim candles. Inside the room held the showcased cadavers of the three Emeritus brothers. Copia admired the see through cases as his pants began to tighten. He could nearly sense his necrophilia thoughts coming to life by the minute.

The man swiped his gloved finger across the glass of one of the particular cases that happens to be Papa Emeritus the Third’s. He opening the case, smirking to himself. A very lascivious grin. “Y’know, I always thought of you as my favorite and your going to be my new play thing.” Maybe he said that a little to loud. Little did Copia know, the dark pope was still conscious. Copia walked over to an opening of the room, so he could begin unbuttoning his pants. 

Emeritus slowly opened one of his eyes and carefully whispered to himself, so he was unbearable—to Copia at least. “Does this bastard really think I was dead, not just drugged.” He waited a quick second before actually raising his voice. “Hey, thanks for the fresh air and waking me up, you dunce.” Emeritus sat up, waiting for the cardinal’s next actions. 

Copia almost immediately got startled and fell backwards. “No, your dead! I killed you.” The horrified male zipped up his pants as fast as the wind as he began to scoot backwards towards the wall. 

Papa laughed hysterically while pointing in Copia’s direction. “I was just drugged, you dipshit.” Once the dark pope caught his breath, he stood up from his case or his so called coffin. “Now tell me, what we’re your intentions?”

“I-I uh....I wasn’t doing anything.” Copia continued to scoot backwards until he hit the wall, making him panic. 

Emeritus strides toward Copia. “Then what was that play toy thing you were talking about, huh?” He leaned in, staring directly into the cardinal’s panic filled eyes.

“I-I don’t know what your t-talking about.”

Papa grabbed Copia’s collar. “I clearly asked you something, answer me!” 

Copia held his finger up, twitching every now and then. “I think this is a complete misunderstanding.” Emeritus dragged Copia with him and slammed him onto the case. What a surprise, no cracks in the glass. “Oh sure. Let’s switch roles if you insist on lying!” He had Copia on his stomach and without hesitation he grabs the cardinal’s ass. 

Copia yelped, looking behind him. “What are you going to do to me?” 

“Exactly what you were gonna about to do to me.” Papa licked his lips and tore Copia’s pants down, violently. Just like that, Copia crosses his legs together immediately, earning a hard slap to the ass by the dark pope. “A corpse can’t cross its legs.” He undoes his unholy robes, revealing his dark grey skin. Not to mention, captive hoops on both of his nipples and an apadravya piercing. He sat his mitre down on his oldest brother’s case, giving Copia a signal that he was about to pay the price. Copia rolls off the glass and struggles to escape from just crawling away. “Don’t you even try to run. You’re only making this worse for yourself.” Emeritus grabbed Copia’s legs, pulling him towards himself and spreading his legs apart. 

The vulnerable male scratches at the floor, screaming. Not only does Papa ignore him, but rams his length inside the cardinal’s tight hole, pulling at his soft hair. Copia was unable to hold back his high pitched moans. Biting his lip wasn’t even enough to not let his guard down. This lead up to him gaining hardness in his member. Papa tore away Copia’s suit with his golden rigid claws that soon found their way into the smaller man’s back as the dark pope began to thrust deep and hard. Copia gaped his mouth open, spilling out more moans. The demonic skeleton man finally spoke up after a while. “How do you like this, huh?”

“So good, daddy.” Copia earned another hard smack to his ass, giving a more arousing response. He forcefully stroked his precum dripping cock. “Harder, daddy. Harder.” 

Papa pulled Copia in and out by his hips like a flowing river. “Like this? You like that you little slut?” 

“I do, daddy. I want your hot cum pouring inside of me.” 

Emeritus flips Copia on his back and tugs on his the smaller male’s member. Copia grits his teeth. “Yes! Give me that cum load! Give it to me!” The taller male gripped Copia’s ass as he spewed his white ribbons inside of him. “So fucking warm.” The cardinal spills his seed all over his chest. Papa took his throbbing wand out, letting the remains drip on Copia’s entrance. Papa’s silvery hand founds it way down to Copia’s aperture where he pushed his pointer finger in. He kept adding fingers until his entire fist was now penetrating the vulnerable man.

“Oh fuck, daddy. Yeah, fuck me hard.” 

Papa’s wrist was now buried deep and thrusting hard. He went faster and faster until Copia lost it and came once again. Copia finally wanted to take the reigns, so he shoved Emeritus on his back—his fist obviously pulling back out and straddled his hips. He brought himself back down onto Papa’s length, earning a deep groan from him.

“You want more, Copia.” 

“Yeah, daddy.” 

“You dirty little whore.” Copia began to thrust his hips up and down, causing Papa to shiver a little. Emeritus was surprised once he sensed Copia fully erect and ready to cum a third time. A pool of heat invaded Copia’s lower abdomen, screaming in pleasure. “Call me dirty things, daddy!”

“You dirty slut. Thirsty little whore.” 

Copia’s hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping violently. “Keep going.” 

“Perverted bitch!” 

“I’m gonna explode any second.” 

Papa replaced Copia’s hand with his. “Cum all over me, you bastard.” Just like that, Copia pours out again all over Emeritus. He releases Papa’s member from his aching insides and lowers down to his cock. He slides his tongue over the cool metal that pierced the head. 

Papa slowly combed his claws through Copia’s hair. “Just like that, baby. Don’t stop.” 

Copia hollowed out his mouth as he brought his head down—Papa’s shaft now inside his mouth. Copia buried the tip of his nose in Emeritus’s pubic region. He gagged every now and then, but it didn’t phase him. He bobbed his head up and down as his tongue made webs of saliva around Papa’s shaft, almost like a spider. 

“Good boy.” Papa pulled Copia’s head back, seeing the smaller man was very exhausted. Copia drifted off to sleep, so Emeritus laid him down in a cozy position and with the snap of his finger, Copia appeared in his bed back at the church. In a flash, the two were both dressed in their casual outfits. Emeritus crawled back into his glass case, falling back into his so called eternal sleep.


End file.
